


"I don't want to think about what I'd be like without you."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Love Story [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Even though he wasn’t used anymore to his presence there, Aiba had to admit that it was reassuring to see Sho in the living room. He belonged there, this was his place, and he hoped that this was what Sakurai had come to tell him.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Love Story [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587502
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"I don't want to think about what I'd be like without you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thirteenth drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> Finally, Sho and Aiba will talk and we will know what will happen to them...

Even though he wasn’t used anymore to his presence there, Aiba had to admit that it was reassuring to see Sho in the living room. He belonged there, this was his place, and he hoped that this was what Sakurai had come to tell him.

Swallowing down his nervousness, he sat on the sofa and signalled Sakurai to do the same but he rejected, saying he preferred to stand. He also turned down anything Aiba offered him, no glass of water, no cup of tea.

“I just want to talk,” the man said, with a serious tone.

“Then, whenever you’re ready,” he replied, his hands already sweating.

“Before that, however, I want to clear up the other day’s misunderstanding. Our company had recently started an English course and I’m attending it; during the first lesson, Jun and I happened to sit next to each other and we became friends. That’s all.”

“Seems a nice beginning for a light novel,” he blurted out, chuckling bitterly.

“It would be a really nice story, but how unfortunate that I’m already taken,” Sho retorted back, “When you ran away, I was about to introduce you as my boyfriend. Believe me,” his tone was the same as the one at the cinema, sincere and earnest.

Aiba nodded and whispered an apology.

“Now, let’s talk about the main reason why I’m here,” his boyfriend started before taking something from his jeans’ pocket and placing it on the low table. Aiba widened when he saw the blue velvet box.

“I’ve been watching it all days. My brother said that sometimes I even stared at it for whole hours,” his chuckle echoed in the room, “Everything started when a friend asked me why I was still dating you after all these years and I replied, ‘ _I’ve been with him since I was 16 years old._ ’ I realized that the reply should have been different, it should have been ‘ _Because I still love him,_ ’ but those words didn’t come out of my mouth.”

Some tears were already threatening to come out from his eyes, but he held them back, not wanting to cry anymore in front of the other man. Whatever the outcome was, he had to be strong and don’t break into pieces.

“So, I began to question myself. Did I still love you? Was I keeping this relationship going out of habit? Have you been my world for too much that I have forgotten what’s around me?” Sho’s eyes looked out of the window, at the blue sky and white clouds, “My mind was a mess and I tried to hide it because I didn’t want to hurt you, even more when I didn’t know what it was going to happen. So, I decided to tell you only when I would have reached a conclusion.”

“However, before you could have done that, I proposed to you, and your doubts intensified,” continued Aiba.

“Exactly. If I had said ‘yes’, it would have been unfair to you, because my heart wouldn’t have been in it to the fullest. What if I had woken up the next morning and, looking at you beside me, sighed because ‘ _It couldn’t be helped, we’re dating since we were teenager,_ ’? I didn’t want that. I want to wake up next to you and say, ‘ _I’m so blessed to have him,_ ’ while smiling widely.”

The fact that Sho had thought so much about them, made him feel guilty. How could he not notice what his lover was going through? How could he not notice the confusion in his eyes? He had always believed to be the one who understood Sho the most, and instead, he didn’t get anything.

“I’m sorry for not realizing this. I should have noticed that something was wrong and maybe we could have worked it out together-”

“Don’t say sorry, it’s not your fault. Also, to be frank, sending me away was the best option. Staying here would have made both of us feel worse, so, I thank you for that,” finally, for the first time he had started talking, Sho looked at him.

Aiba didn’t reply but nodded, acknowledging the other’s words. His lips were itching to pronounce that question he had wanted to ask since Sakurai had stepped into the apartment. He was scared to know the answer, but he needed it like humans need oxygen.

“I finally came to a conclusion when I imagined how it would be to break up with you.”

Masaki’s throat got so dry that he had to cough. He put his hands on his knees and gripped his sweatpants for dear life.

“What is it?” he had the courage to ask, closing his eyes.

As a reply wasn’t coming to his ears, his body began to tremble, expecting the worse.

Suddenly, sensing a presence next to him, Masaki opened his eyes and found Sho holding the velvet box in his hands.

“I understood that,” the box was opened, revealing its silver ring, “I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.”

If before he was shivering due to the fear of losing Sho, now he was quivering because he couldn’t contain his emotions. He had failed his mission because tears were now going down his cheeks, but at least his heart could release everything he had built up in those months.

Sho stretched his hand in front of him and smiled. Masaki, smiling back, picked up the ring from the box and put in on his lover’s ring finger.

“Y-You s-sure?” he stuttered.

“Yes, t-totally sure,” the other replied, crying too.

Without thinking twice, Masaki threw himself on the other and kissed him, causing them to lie on the sofa.

“We have to celebrate and make up for four months of distance,” he joked.

“You mean ‘make out’,” Sho teased.

Their laughter and happily giggle filled the room as they kissed again, finally reunited, closer than ever.


End file.
